Akushin Uzumaki
Backstory Everyone in the world always goes through some type of conflict within their life which everyday picks at them, but the degree of the problem always varies and when it comes to Aku at a scale of 1- 10 he's a 100. Born December 29th on a cold snowy morning Aku was destined for great conflict and resentment as he was made the jinchuriki of the 4 tailed beast Son Goku. It hadn't even been past 3 days yet and still a rioting mob full of hate and disgust of the new born child surrounded the house of Mihako and Asahi Uzumaki. Rocks, trash cans, and other miscellaneous items were constantly thrown at the windows and house itself while the crowd only grew louder and more wild. Mihako trying to be the level headed man he was tried to plead to the crowd to calm down and stop in the nicest way, but upon opening the door he was met in the face by a wild flying Molotov. The sounds of shattered glass, pure agony, and a fearful infant crying scattered through the area which led to the crowd going silent and watchin in shock as Mihako rolled wildly on the ground covered in flames screaming while the house began to join him and caught fire as well growing larger and larger. Witnessing her husbands fall Asahi scream in utter need for both the safety of her and her child before suddenly Lord 3rd came rushing inside the burning building saving the two and exiting on out both unconscious from smoke inhalation. The conclusion to what occurred that night remained unknown to Asahi and was never revealed to Aku. As the child grew and was around the age of 4 he started witnessing how his mother was always having men come over and take her to the back room for late night "adult games" as she referred to it. When not playing games Aku was always at this strange place where everyone was always drinking mainly men while women including his mother would be on stages dancing and swinging on poles losing piece by piece of their clothing to loud music which led to him usually talking to the ladies and them teaching him all kinds of things. One night Aku saw a group of men heading to an underground room behind the main stage so out of sheer curiosity he followed, little did he know his life was about to change even further. There the boy was introduced to the world of Taijutsu as he witnessed multiple one on one matches every night between random guys brawling away with different martial art styles and sometimes random animal vs animal fights. Not only did he become obsessed with wanting to be a fighter and started teaching himself moves he’d see at the fight club and practice on tree’s and other hard objects but he also discovered his favorite animal, a monkey. There was this one monkey that fought at the club every night named Richy who was the undisputed king of the ring. On Aku’s 5th birthday he came to watch Richy just as always and the fight was going great untill a bottle came flying from the crowd and hit The poor ape in the head knocking it to the ground bleeding. The crowd laughed histerically as a drunken male came walking into the ring picking the hurt monkey up and slamming it hard back into the ground. Being enraged by this sight Aku found himself banging on his chest and making monkey noises running in quick and sent such a fierce uppercut to the males scrotum he could do no more than fall to the ground curled up and puking. Naturally the crowd didn’t like this and once identifying the child as the jinchuriki 4 men rushed the ring and began stomping upon the 5 year old child laughing and spitting on him, yet all he could do was laugh and compliment how hard they could stomp. Doing the unthinkable they first let the boy hang from a ceiling chain by his arms shirtless and cut off the monkeys head in front of him smearing the corpses blood all over the child's beaten face that simply smiled on and spit on one of the guys while tears ran down his face from the pain. Grabbing a sharp metal rod that had been heated in coals they turned the boy around and carved/branded in his back in large letters “Monkey King” and left him down there for his mother to find. After the incident a week had passed before Aku was summoned to lord 3rds office. The 3rd was expecting the boy to be shy or still in shock from the events that went down but in fact it was the opposite. He came all goofy lacking respect but not in a mean way more in a class clown fashion. They spent the entire day talking sharing info about one another and when asked the question “Do you have any friends?” by lord 3rd Aku’s reply was one never to be forgotten “I use to not have nobody. But now I do he lives in my head though. He says i’m a foolish boy but he liked how I protected monkeys, I think he said his name was Son Goku? He also has been helping me with my Taijutsu! Well kinda... Most the time he just says I suck.. or he can do better.... But sometimes he gives me tips!”. The 3rd never forgot those words and made sure to let the boy know everyday he wanted Aku to come and spend the day with him for at least two hours and so the child agreed. During those fast 7 years his home life never changed as his mom stayed drunk or sleep most the day while doing her promiscuous activities at night but Aku had created a style of his own when not hanging with the ladies. Non stop he found himself training and was even in the academy to become a true shinobi. His friends list unfortunately never grew but he did always talk to Son Goku within his head throughout random parts of the day since it seemed he was the only one not trying to isolate from him... Well he was but he couldn’t so he was pretty much stuck and then there was Lord 3rd which he loved spending time with everyday and came to see him as a father figure. He currently now is waiting to graduate and excited for what the future has to hold. Personality Athletic, Comedical, and Friendly are the top 3 words that describe Aku the best. He is a very energetic individual who’s always looking to have a fun time and keep others laughing or at least find him interesting because of his phrases, pranks, or clumsiness; These results could be due to the fact that people always isolated him when younger that it got to the point he mastered a personality to make himself be noticed and heard no matter the individual. Loving monkeys and taking up the title “The Monkey King” Aku maintains this goofy and free spirited persona remaining highly unpredictable and usually always seen eating a banana; His love for food in general is also a comedic trait as he can just gobble loads of food down with ease and has a nose of a blood hound when it comes to fresh home cooked meals. With this in mind he’s also extremely optimistic to the point that even in a life or death situation he’d still be smiling or cracking jokes knowing there’s a way to survive. One of his most notorious things he does whether excited, focused, or angered is he wildly bangs on his chest multiple times while making grunting noises just like an ape with a smile upon his face. He has never really cared whether people respected him or not and instead keeps his head high by simply being ok with who he is keeping an unwavering sense of identity and purpose. Often times people who do talk to Aku end up finding it hard to keep up with his mind, and not because he's an Einstein; It proves a difficult challenge to relate to Aku's actions or thoughts to what people would consider "Normal" usually making himself look slightly insane at times. He clearly can show traits of not caring about the good or bad when he is curious or amazed. His morality remains complex and almost juridical valuing life and ethics, but he can easily dissociate his personal feelings from them. An example of this would be when he was younger and getting beat up by those men not only was he smiling but for the words he could get out he was complimenting them on their stomping power and creativity on his back, even though most would be scared and drastically locked in a dark place in their mind. When it comes to training/combat the boy is one who is both very goofy yet determined as well. Being extremely passionate when it comes to these two things Aku believes in arduous training keeping a mentality that nothing comes easy in this world so the harder the training the better the man; With this he's found having both strong instincts and a keen sense of focus on his goal at hand. When in a fight he's shown to consistently be playful and goofy constantly but he rarely holds back and even when knowing an opponent is stronger than himself refuses to believe he's inferior and will continue with a burning will for success. One of his most random is notable traits is that he's proven to be a woman tamer. Growing up around strippers and talking to them all his life led to the boy learning tons about both the female anatomy and the female mind itself from the ladies "Lesson of the day" antics when his mom wasn't watching. Because of this when he comes across women who don't know his secret they usually end up getting along very well, and instead of him being a dog chasing a bone he comes off as a very charismatic gentleman who values chivalry. When it comes down to flaws there's plenty to be discussed about Aku but then there are the notorious 3. Number 3 on the list being the weakest and least harmful one is Aku's struggle with math and numbers. Between him miscalculating numbers and people explain too much math or calculations to him his left eye begins to twitch and steam will start coming from out of his ears leaving him lost in the sauce or answering in a dumb way. Number 2 of the flaws is his brutally honest nature. While honesty is usually always a good thing Aku tends to take it to the extreme holding no blows back if someone looks weird, smells bad, has a bad attitude, etc if he see's it and has a thought most likely it's coming right out of his mouth next. Number 1 on the list is of course Aku's rage. Though it takes a good amount to actually make him rage once he does he's literally like a feral beast. Though a smile is still on his face it's a more warped and psychotic looking Cheshire grin with his eyes widened. In this rage though he has a tendency to fight even better and become more brutal than he already is, he becomes completely irrational and this leads to extreme reckless tendencies. Appearance Aku is a young dark brown skinned boy who has some stylish black hair which is both dreaded and standing up in its own unique design having a few silver colored bands wrapped around the three front locks which one hangs down over his forehead while the rest stand keeping his sides shaved low so the top can further grow. His clothes always consist of his black and partially red shinobi cloth top with a leaf symbol patch sewn on the left arm which both sleeves are long but usually rolled to his elbows, some black shinobi pants that he says are very much comfortable, and some black boots. Abilities When it comes to Taijutsu that's Aku's greatest excelling point as his desire since a child to current time has been to become a master of the hand to hand art. Since the age of 4 he's done nothing but practice practice and practice even eventually taking his own style and using it in a way showing a tendency to be a lethal counter attacker with a high offensive fighter as well uses his own unorthodox movements and stances to lead to some crazy openings most wouldn't have even thought of at his age level mainly loving kicks more than punches but still using them both. When not using his favored Taijutsu he's also shown to be pretty adept at using his fire style flame bullet combining it into his taijutsu movements to randomly regurgitate oil upon a target he's closed in on and starts the light show of heat. Databook Story Training *Aku & Zemir: You Can't Make Friends If You Don't Fight *Team White Lotus: The Beginning Casuals Approved by JotenKujo (talk) 07:31, March 23, 2018 (UTC) Category:Genin Category:Uzumaki